Karaoke is cool I guess
by inu-chan 339
Summary: Sequel to 'Kame Kame Kame Kiss'. Maka and friends decide to go out and have a little birthday party for Crimson at a Karaoke place. Everyone gets some pretty 'interesting songs...' Muahaha...muahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *Cough*


I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Kapeesh?

Maka was sleeping in her room. Her bed was empty, but her desk chair was occupied with a sleeping Maka: her feet rested on the desk and her arms were dangling. The light from the sun slowly shinned through the window. Her eyes twitched and slowly opened. She turned her face to the window squinting. She slowly sat up and stretched. She made her way to the shelf near her closet. She looked at the clear tank filled with water, decorative rocks, some colorful plants and rocks. One was occupied with a turtle that was now about an inch bigger than he used to be a year ago. She didn't take notice of it until his big orange eyes opened to her. A smile crawled across her face. For some reason her calendar that was up on the month of June stood out. She walked over to it and examined it carefully. There was a picture that came from a photo booth pinned to the side. It had pictures of her and Soul in each one. She soon saw why her calender stood out. That very day that was circled read, 'Crimson turns 2'. Her heart dropped and her blood ran cold. She quickly looked at the turtle. He was staring at her. She sheepishly smiled. She slowly started to make her way to the door, once she reached it she dashed out. She rammed into Soul's gut and they both fell on the ground. "ugh! Why so energetic for the morning Maka?" He asked while holding his stomach. Maka quickly sat up and dashed to the fridge. Soul walked up behind her and hugged her back. "Making me breakfast I see." he smirked. Maka swatted at him never taking her focus off of the carrots and lettuce in her arms. She sat them on the table. Soul following behind her. She walked to the drawer dug into the cluttered mess. "So... Whacha makin me?" He asked. Maka turned to face him holding a knife in her hand. He flew back and clutched the counter. "I WAS JUST JOKING MAKA! HAHA! FUNNY RIGHT? I KNOW! HAHA! I LOVE YOU!" He quickly shouted thinking the knife was for him. Maka rose her eye brow and shook her head in disappointment. Her boyfriend was cool, but could be a pansy... She walked up to her pile of veggies and started to chop them up. "Can you get me Crimson's dish?" She asked holding out a hand. Soul's frozen heart started to beat again. He wiped away sweat from his forehead and walked to the sink and picked up the little dish. He handed it to Maka. The dish was small and looked like it could be a big soup bowl for a Barbie doll. She started to put the cut up veggies into the container. "Making Crimson breakfast?" He asked pulling himself up to sit on the counter next to the veggies. Soul than realized: _**'Well Maka is being sweet... Wait... She's making Crimson breakfast... AND NOT ME?!'**_ "Maka!" He gasped. She stopped her chopping and looked at him. "Yes?" "I'm offended. As the woman of the house hold you should be making me breakfast." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm 16 Soul. The woman of the house did make you breakfast, and it's over there." She said pointing at the big pot that was bubbling over, smoke emitted from the corners and a lethal smell reeked from it. Soul slowly walked to it and slowly removed the lid. He dropped the lid and his hands flung to cover his mouth. You could hear the vomit rise in his throat while he gawked wide eyed at the fish chunks and some other thing that had a small hairy foot. He hoped it wasn't a cat... But knowing Blair's cooking... It probably was... The thing that was supposed to be his breakfast stared to smell like a dead body. It was hard to see the mix due to the mass amount of smoke and bubbles. "What... is... that!?" He asked through his hands. Maka took one look at him than looked back at her chopping. "She said cereal." You could hear Soul's throat attempt to push down the vomit in his throat. He knew he wouldn't be able to push it down... The smell... was so! AWFUL! He ran to the sink and threw up. Maka could hear the chunks hit against the metal sink. She coughed out of disgust and felt like gagging. Soul finally stopped vomiting and wiped his mouth with his arm. "That's nasty." Maka sighed. Soul noticed her disgust and smirked. "Wanna kiss Maka?" He asked. She felt a shiver race up and down her body. Her heart dropped and her body went numb. She always loved Soul's kisses, but he acted like a child with them: He'd put his arm around her when he purposely 'forgot' deodorant, he'd attempt to hold her hand when he 'forgot' to wash his hands after going to the bathroom, he'd hug her when his body was ice cold, and whats worse... He'd try and make her kiss him when he either has a nasty cough, bad breath, or in this case... just threw up.

Maka turned to him flashing the knife. "Not one more step Soul!" She snapped. He snickered. He made his arm he didn't wipe his mouth with turn into a blade. Maka's hands shook. "Mine's bigger." He teased. She dropped her knife and ran. Soul followed her. She ran around the living room and dining room. She soon made her way to her room locking the door behind her. She grabbed Crimson from his cage. His orange eyes blinked at her. Soon her door busted open. And Soul ran in. "Time for a kiss Maka!" He chanted. She extended her arms shoving the turtle into his face. Crimson took a big bite into Soul's upper lip. He froze and shouted to the skies. "SWEET BABY JESUS!" His arms flailed. He screamed to the heavens. Soon they heard their front door burst open. "I HEARD MY SERVANT CALL!" Black Star shouted from the other room. Crimson let go of his lip and Maka pulled him into her grasp while Soul held his bleeding lip. "I'm sorry I just wanna show you affection." "AFTER YOU THREW UP GOD KNOWS WHAT!" She shouted. Soul snickered. Black Star walked into the kitchen seeing the veggies. He took a carrot and bit into it. He than saw the bubbling and Smoking pot. "Ooo, what's this?" he asked himself. He walked over to it and flew his hands to his mouth and ran into the living room. "THAT ISN'T EVEN LEGAL!" He screamed. Maka and Soul walked into the living room seeing Black Star covering his mouth curled up on the floor.

Seconds later Tsubaki walked into the home. "Black Star?" She shouted. She looked in and saw him on the floor. "What happened?" She asked. Soul pointed to the pot. "Breakfast." he grumbled. Tsubaki rose an eye brow like he was crazy. "Okay..." She noticed the veggies and looked at Maka who was holding Crimson. "Hello Maka! Hello Crimson!" She greeted. Maka smiled and Crimson's head lifted up. She walked up to them. "What's with the veggies?" She asked picking up a carrot. "It's Crimson's Birthday! Wanted to make him something nice." Maka said giving the turtle an Eskimo kiss. Soul walked up to the veggies and reached for a carrot. Maka swatted at his hand sternly. He swiped his hand away and held it. "Harsh.. Not cool Maka!" he whined. "We should do something nice! He complete your little home! Let's thank him for it! And what a better day than his birth day?" She reminded. "Yeah! We should do something nice." "I HAVE JUST THE IDEA!" Black Star Chimed jumping up.


End file.
